


Nap Time

by Skysinger_Lukas



Series: Axes and Arrows (Lukas Morgenstern/M'ruhn Lemieux) [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skysinger_Lukas/pseuds/Skysinger_Lukas
Summary: After a long day of errands, M'ruhn just wants to spend time with his husband.
Relationships: Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s), Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Axes and Arrows (Lukas Morgenstern/M'ruhn Lemieux) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592749
Kudos: 3





	Nap Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so gay for these two tbfh. Like, I can't get enough of their fluff, they're so in love. Also forgive me if the paragraphs seem short, I write strictly on my phone so everything looks smaller and more condensed QwQ

"Lukas I'm home!" M'ruhn called out as he closed the front door behind him.

It was still early enough in the day that they hadn't opened the lounge just yet, the servants having yet to arrive, and only the housekeeper was there to greet him.

The Au Ra bowed deeply to the Mi'qote before returning to his stoic pose, "Master Lukas is downstairs, sir."

M'ruhn nodded and waved dismissively, "Thank you Jax, you're free to go until opening time."

The Xaela man bowed again and slipped past him upstairs to rest until night, and M'ruhn turned left through the door to descend to their bedroom.

"Lukas!" M'ruhn called out again as he turned the corner and moved down the hall.

Briefly, he poked his head into the study, but upon seeing it was empty, moved further down to enter their bedroom, smiling when he saw his husband asleep in their bed, hugging his pillow.

The Seeker toed off his shoes quietly and shucked himself of his jeans and jacket, leaving him in his tank top and underwear, before approaching his lover's side of the bed.

Carefully, slowly, M'ruhn gripped his pillow and gently tugged it out of Lukas's grasp. Lukas groaned quietly and held tighter, the groan trailing off into a weak whine of denial.

"Lukas…" M'ruhn whispered gently, "I'm home, let me in."

Lukas clicked his tongue and opened his eyes to squint blearily at his husband, "Ruhn…?"

"Yea," the short Seeke confirmed, once again pulling his pillow from the man's grip, this time with success, "Just got home."

Lukas sighed then yawned as M'ruhn climbed into bed after replacing his pillow at the headboard. The warrior hummed as the bard raised his arm welcomingly to urge his lover into his embrace, to which the Mi'qote accepted readily.

"Mmm, you're warm…" M'ruhn hummed pleasantly as he burrowed further into his lover's chest.

"'s it cold out?" Lukas asked as he rested his chin on the crown of M'ruhn's head, trying to keep his sleepiness at bay.

"Mno not yet," replied the Mi'qote, pressing a kiss to the hyuran's bare collarbone, "Upstairs is cooler though."

The bard closed his eyes and soothingly rubbed his husband's back, "I know how to warm you up…"

M'ruhn huffed and closed his eyes as well, nuzzling under the man's chin, "Maybe later, after we close. I just wanna sleep right now."

"Aye," Lukas agreed and yawned as he entangled their legs together, "I can do that."

Lazing about in the late afternoon sun in their bedroom, the pair dozed quietly in their bed until well after the sun went down. For now, they relished what few quiet moments they had in their hectic lives, spending it together in the comforting silence of each other's presence.


End file.
